House of Might
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: I basically asked myself, what if All Might had a family? And here's the answer I came up with. Please enjoy. This is also posted on my Ao3 page: /users/Halo Girl 243/works


"Onee-chan!"

The blonde on the bench racked her weight and sat up, sweat rolling down the side of her face as a little blonde girl with the same blue eyes skipped in wearing her kindergarten uniform. A smile came to the older girls face as she pulled the earbuds from her ears, "Welcome home, Kaoru-chan."

The little girl then came over and put her hands on her sister's thighs to boost herself up so she could plant a kiss on her older sister's cheek before she moved over to the table, putting her backpack on the wood before she moved to take her coat and hat off and hang them on her own little decorated rack, before she moved to the table to start on her work.

"Where's Papa?"

"I don't know," Kori answered, laying back and continuing her reps. Her strong and muscular arms impressive for a middle school third year, and when she was done with benching she moved the bench back and set the lifts for the rack higher before she began to do squats with the weight.

"How much are you doing Onee-chan?"

"About 200 kilos, just doing light weights and lots of reps for today," she answered.

Her little sister nodded, "Are you almost as strong as Papa?"

"Not even close, Kaoru. Papa's the strongest, remember?"

She then finished off and moved to take the weight off and as she used her quirk to easily move the hyper weight. Making sure to put it back into the correct spots and when she was done she sat on the floor and began to stretch, first reaching for her toes before laying back and doing a mild bridge.

Her little sister moved and sat next to her and mimicked her stretches, making her older sister smile as she looked to her. Her little sister was pretty flexible, if a bit clumsy with her small body as well. It was adorable.

When she was done she looked to her little sister, moving to ruffle her matching blonde hair before standing up, "I'm gonna go shower, do you need anything?"

Her little sister gave her a negative nod, "No, I'm okay," she told her.

Kori nodded to her before going into her room, smiling at the black cat that was on her bed, sleeping away under the sun. She then moved into the bathroom, and as she turned on the shower the front door opened and closed.

"I'm home!"

A bright smile illuminated Kaoru's face and she rushed to the front door and smiled when she saw her father there taking his shoes off, holding groceries in one hand, "Welcome home, Papa!"

He looked up and smiled as well to his youngest, and he moved and pulled on her cheek a bit as he walked in, and she followed him to the kitchen. Climbing up onto one of the stools at the island and watching as he started to put away the groceries he had bought for dinner.

"How was work, Papa?" she asked him. "Did you fight any bad guys? Did you kick their butts?"

He laughed a bit, "No, unfortunately, Kaoru-chan," he told her.

She then let out a dramatic whine and she slumped in the chair, "No cool stories for a month! I want to go back to Tokyo!"

He continued to smile as he moved around and plucked her from the barstool and moved to kiss her forehead, "Sorry, Koaru-chan," he said, "but the moment something cool happens, I'll let you know, alright? I promise."

"Pinky promise?" she asked, moving and holding up her smallest finger.

He laughed a bit and linked his pinky with her own, "I promise."

He then set her down, and he looked around and when he saw Kori's rack was organized with the bench folded up and then heard the shower form her bedroom running he nodded. That accounted for two of his children and he looked to his watch and figured that his eldest would be home from school at any moment.

His oldest was his son, Kazuro, who was currently a second year at UA. At first it had been a bit tricky, since his agency was in Tokyo, but they had decided on him staying in the option dorms for the weekdays and coming home on the weekends, but now that they were in the same city, he was happy to see his son again every day and happy that all of his children were under the same roof.

Soon enough Kori came out of her room wearing a Miruko t-shirt and black leggings, rubbing the back of her neck while her wild hair was tied up in a bun, "Welcome home, Dad."

He smiled and sighed a bit, a sigh that was of a father who was his daughter's third favorite hero. The first of course was none other than The Rabbit Hero herself, "Hello, Kori-chan, how was school?"

"It was fine," she answered. "We just talked about schools and stuff."

"Oh? And what school did you put?"

"UA, obviously," she told him.

He watched as she moved and got a glass of water and chugged it down, and as she did her father and sister turned as the door opened and closed for the final time.

They all watched as the oldest son walked in, wearing his UA uniform, his blonde hair cut short and buzzed on the sides. He scratched at the back of his neck and looked to his family, a bandage on his cheek, "I'm home," he told them.

"Onii-chan, what happened?" Kaoru asked as she moved over to him.

He let out a 'tch', as he moved and picked her up, letting her inspect his wound, "Snipe got me again. I wasn't able to tell where he was, but I'll get him next time."

Toshinori smiled and his son looked to him, "What?"

"Nothing," he told him. "I'm just proud of you."

Kazuro looked away and shuffled a bit, "Thanks," he said quietly before he looked back to his little sister as her hands moved into his hair, ruffling his hair there.

"What? You inspecting your handy work after you got a lollipop stuck in it?" he asked her.

She laughed a bit, "That was an accident!"

"Liar," he replied and moved and held her out to the side by her ankle, making the little girl giggle as he did making a smile came to his face. He then moved and set her down carefully so she wouldn't hit her head and moved off into his room to shower and change as well, and with the arrival of his last child, Toshinori moved to start on dinner.

"Nee-chan!"

"What?"

"Can you help me? I can't draw the dragon!"

Kori smiled and moved over and the house was quiet as Toshinori worked on dinner, and when he was done they all sat down and ate. Once everyone was done both Kori and Kazuro got up and did the dishes together and once they were all put away the two looked at each other, "You lift today?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Why?"

"I told everyone you were going to UA," he told them, "so don't make me out to be a liar, alright?"

She nodded with a smile, "You got it, Aniki."

He then looked to his Dad who sat with their sister, drawing with her and he smirked and looked back to Kori, "You wanna fight tonight?" he whispered.

"Hells yeah," she replied, giving him a thumbs up.

He smiled a bit and moved off, and after the house was put to rest, Kori got out of her bed, wearing her sweatshirt and leggings and she moved to her drawer grabbing her tennis shoes. She then moved towards the window and when she saw her brother she smiled as she sat in the sill, slipping her shoes on before she jumped down.

Kazuro smiled to her and they took off jogging, leaving their house behind them as they ran to the woods, and as soon as they made it past the marked tree Kori turned her eyes glowing blue as the Earth began to shake under her feet, and before it could shoot up at her she jumped away and landed in a crouch.

Kazuro smirked as he folded his arms across his chest, "Think you can reach me today?" he asked.

"I don't know," she told him, moving to stand up as her hands came up and she popped her neck a bit. "But I'm sure gonna fucking try."


End file.
